1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar, and more particularly to a handlebar assembly for cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of handlebar assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,950 to Girvin, filed Oct. 24, 1988, entitled "HANDLEBAR ASSEMBLY FOR CYCLES". In this assembly, the handlebar element 24 includes a tubular main portion 60 and a pair of gripping portions 62. The tubular main portion 60 which is generally galvanized is received and secured in the tubular front sleeve 44 by such as bolts and nuts.
Since the tubular front sleeve 44 can not be wide opened, the tubular main portion 60 is forced into the tubular front sleeve 44 from one end thereof such that the tubular main portion 60 can be received and secured in the tubular front sleeve 44. This is inconvenient. In addition, the galvanized surface of the tubular main portion 60 will be scratched or hurt when it is forced into the tubular front sleeve 44 such that the tubular main portion 60 is apt to be rusted. Furthermore, the gripping portions 62 can be fixed in place only after the tubular main portion 60 has been forced into the tubular front sleeve 44. This further causes inconvenience for assembling purposes. The gripping portions 62 of the handlebar will become loose after long term of usage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handlebar assembly.